jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Genjutsu Emote Battle Guide
Stats Genjutsu power - Dictates your knowledge of this ninja art, however it also dictates how intense are the impulses you give to your target´s nervous system and senses. Chakra control -''' Estimates the chakra costs of a specific kind of illusion, and attention to detail of each of your illusions. '''Genjutsu defense - This dictates your overall training and experience when dealing with techniques of this nature. It also reduces the costs of “'releasing'” yourself from a genjutsu. Setting Up a Genjutsu In order to set up a genjutsu, it will require the character to trigger at least one sense, none in case of the Uchiha’s Dojutsu is used. For example, before the hand seals are made, making noise, touching the target, or just being in the visual area of the target works for this. In your next offensive/Defensive turn, the activation of the technique will be immediate after the hand seals are made if your Seal Speed is 5 or higher. Releasing A Genjutsu Note: Byakugan and Sharingan users will be able to instantly detect a genjutsu only if their respective dojutsu were active beforehand If the genjutsu power of the technique is 1-3 it will have a Low chakra expense for the caster per three turns: Targets with less than 3 genjutsu defense will need 3 turns to figure out they are in a genjutsu, the chakra expense is high to release if the illusion is kept going. Targets with more than 3 genjutsu defense and less than 5 will need 2 turns to figure out they are in an illusion. The chakra expense is medium to release if the illusion is kept going. Targets with more than 6 genjutsu defense will need a single turn to figure out they are in a genjutsu. Their chakra expense to release would be low to release from the genjutsu. If the genjutsu power of the technique is 4-6 it will have a medium chakra expense for the caster per two turns: Targets with less than 3 genjutsu defense will need 4 turns to figure out they are in a genjutsu, the chakra expense is high to release if the illusion is kept going. Targets with 4 genjutsu defense and less than 5 will need 3 turns to figure out they are in an illusion. The chakra expense is medium to release if the illusion is kept going. Targets with more than 6 genjutsu defense will need a 2 turns to figure out they are in a genjutsu. Their chakra expense to release would be low to release from the genjutsu. If the genjutsu power of the technique is 7-10 it will have a high chakra expense for the caster per turn: Targets with less than 3 genjutsu defense will need 4 turns to figure out they are in a genjutsu, the chakra expense is high to release if the illusion is kept going. Targets with more than 4 genjutsu defense and less than 7 will need 3 turns to figure out they are in an illusion. The chakra expense is high to release if the illusion is kept going. Targets with more than 8 genjutsu defense will need a 2 turns to figure out they are in a genjutsu. Their chakra expense to release would be high to release from the genjutsu. Genjutsu Techniques D-Rank Jutsu: You just have learned about your potential as an illusionist. You manage to deliver simple illusions to distract your opponents, yet, you can hardly focus to cast them on a single target. Your attention to detail is still poor due to your lack of experience. The sense you affect with your illusions is exclusively “sight”. The user can reproduce sight based illusions, they will become translucent as time passes and have some notable lack to detail that can even be perceived by non-trained shinobi in 3 turns approximately. At this rank you learn the following kind of illusion: Quicksand genjutsu (Trap type): Genjutsu power 2 and Chakra control 1 A puddle of a quicksand-like substance (Sand, mud, depends mainly on the biome where this technique is used) surprises the target or anything that prevents the target’s movement. Interrupts an offensive/defensive turn that was prior to the genjutsu casting, however, it is mainly a supportive skill, it cannot be used for attacks targeted at the caster, only if the target is at medium range. cost: Low until it can be used again: 5 C-Rank Jutsu: You have practiced enough to improve the attention to detail in your illusions, they seem more credible,and now you can interfere with the sense of touch of your targets but for a considerably brief time, you have just begun to experiment with this new sense you can interact with. Sight and touch can be mixed in a genjutsu now, however, after exposure with a genjutsu of touch for 3 turns at this rank, the non-shinobi targets will notice the illusion because it will begin to fail to respond entirely to what is being seen. Your sight based illusions [exclusively] increase their credibility in non-shinobi targets to 4 turns. At this rank you learn the following kind of illusions: A hundred “crows” (Multi-target): genjutsu power 3 and chakra control 4 A large wave of illusions are shot at the enemy, its most common representation is with “crows” but it may vary depending on the user´s creativity. The wave of illusions are send towards the target, it requires it to be at medium or close range to be effective. The illusions will “harass” the target, making it loose coordination visually and physically. The following stats will receive penalties. The target suffers: seal speed, -3 taijutsu defense and -2 melee speed Chakra cost: medium (per 2 turns active) until it can be used again: 9 (Can affect multiple targets [ < = B rank ]) B-Rank Jutsu: You have become a semi-professional, and now can be considered an “artist” of genjutsu, your attention to detail is good. You can now attempt to cast your genjutsu on multiple targets as long as they are triggered and the chakra control requirements are met. The sense of sight and touch are at the level of an artist, you have now begun to experiment with the sense of “hearing”, you can imitate short noises noises or single worded sentences. Touch and sight mixed illusions will be noted by non-shinobi in 5 turns, however, the hearing based illusions cannot be done twice in a non-shinobi target. You have also learned to induce “pain” by interfering with the pain receptors of your target´s nervous system, this would come handy during interrogations or more violent/convincing kind of illusions, however, at this rank you cannot mess with the pain receptors more than 5 turns straight. At this rank you learn the following kind of illusions: “Frozen feet” : genjutsu power 5 and chakra control 6 The limbs of your target are being held by either environmental hazards/roots/ anything that can adapt to the current biome, to the point where their movement is gradually reduced while the genjutsu is active on their minds. The target will receive an accumulative penalty of -2 melee speed, -1 Taijutsu defense, -1 tools, -1 seal speed each turn that passes, once the target releases from the genjutsu, their stats will return back to the state they were before the genjutsu was casted. cost medium per turn active until it can be used again: 5 be casted on multiple targets A-Rank Jutsu: You have just become a professional in this ninja art, your illusions can blend easily and will even trouble the trained minds.You can cast sublime or nightmarish illusions on multiple targets with excellent attention to detail. You have begun experimenting with the “taste” and “smell” senses. You can keep any kind of illusion in non-shinobi targets in 7 turns [as long as the chakra reserves can keep this expense (low chakra cost each 2 turns) At this rank you learn the following kind of illusions: Mirror heaven and earth change Genjutsu power 7 and chakra control 8 a powerful technique that will allow the user to return a genjutsu targeted at him (The user needs to recognize/be aware of the genjutsu first) with 2+ the genjutsu power it originally had. technique has a high chakra cost deflect several genjutsu. S-Rank Jutsu: You have become a master of illusions, which are borderline perfect, non-shinobi targets won't notice the illusion as long as you can keep it! chakra cost each 2 turns. You can now cover all senses with expertise. At this rank you learn the following kind of illusions: Bringer of darkness technique: Genjutsu power 10 and Chakra control 10 a high chakra cost per target The legendary technique that gradually blinds your targets, until they are temporarily blinded. Note: releasing from this technique has a “very high” chakra cost. This technique has 3 stages: Stage one turn: First turn upon being casted, your targets sights will begin to go blurry and the skies will turn pitch black. Their stats will suffer the following -2 Melee speed (coordination lost), -2 Taijutsu power (offensive taijutsu techniques begin to lack) , -3 taijutsu defense (Defense considerably harder). Stage two turn: The world turns grey and their line of sight´s range is now quite short. Their stats will suffer the following -3 Melee speed (coordination lost), -4 Taijutsu power , -5 taijutsu defense (Defense considerably harder). Stage three turns: The world is now pitch black, your targets cannot see at all. All projectile based, medium/long range attacks and ninjutsu skills will miss. After the third turn, the sight will instantly return and the stats would be back to their original state before the technique was casted. -4 Melee speed (coordination lost), -6 Taijutsu power , -7 taijutsu defense (Defense considerably harder). Secondary Effects, Damage & Illusion Types Genjutsu power will determine how strong are the impulses that will tamper with your target´s senses. If they are made to distort sight and/or hearing, the amount of genjutsu power will determine how credible is the illusion. If the illusion affects pain receptors and sight, it would temporarily affect the target´s taijutsu defense with the amount of genjutsu power invested. In the “Interrogation” aspect CAPTURED TARGET/UNABLE TO MOVE, a person's mind can be broken: Genjutsu power 3: gradual pain created, disturbing illusions. 4 turns to reduce a single HP stat point. Genjutsu power 6: heat, cut, strong sore sensations. Very grim illusions 2 turns to reduce a single HP stat point. Genjutsu power 10: Immense pain and nightmarish illusions. 1 turns to reduce two HP stats points. The pain genjutsu needs to be constant and cannot be interrupted for the amount of turns indicated, the target will recover HP points each 2 turns that a genjutsu of this nature isn´t casted on them. If the HP stat meets zero, their brain will suffer considerable damage for a week (in real life). -4 Melee speed, -3 Taijutsu power -4 Seal speed -3 HP.